Types of Heroes M-O
An alphabetical listing of heroes by type. M *Magical Girls: Heroines who possess magical powers, which they use to fight evil. *Male: Heroes who are men. *Martial Artists: Heroes who possess martial arts skills, and utilize these skills against evil. *Martyr: A Hero who dies for their cause, or suffers many physical injuries. *Mascots: Heroes who are the Mascot of their company. *Master of a Villain: A hero whose the villain is initially their student or such, before their pupils turn to the dark path. *Mastermind: A hero who is considered a genius among geniuses, meaning they are among the most intelligent beings in existence and are characterised by a personality in which they will plan things to amazing lengths and always have a backup plan. *Mentally Ill: Characters that suffers from mental illness or mental disorders that affects their personality and behaviour. *Mechanically Modified: Characters that have been enhanced by technology (i.e. cyborgs or likewise) either to increase their abilities, replacing of a certain lost body part, or to keep themselves alive. *Mentor: A Hero who teaches other heroes their skills. *Mercenaries: Characters who take part in an armed conflict who aren't a national or party to the conflict and are motivated to take part in the hostilities by desire for private gain. *Merfolk: A Hero who belongs to the race of Merfolk. *Military: Heroes who are members of the armed forces. *Misanthropes: Heroes who hate mankind. *Mischievous: Heroes who have a sense of humour and enjoy jokes and pranks. *Monarchs: A hero who is the ruling member of the royal family. *Monsters: A hero who is not a human but a creature, but can still save the world and humanity from threats. *Monster Slayers: A hero who fights monsters and other supernatural forces of evil. *Mutants: A Hero who is a mutant. *Mutated: A Hero who mutates over the course of their story. *Mute: Heroes who never speak, either out of concious choice or inability. *Mysterious: A Hero in which very few details about them are ever revealed. *Mythology: Heroes who come from a culture’s mythology. N *Nameless: Heroes whose real, given names are unknown. * Nature-Lovers: A Hero known for their love and respect for nature, who normally fights for its protection. *Ninjas: A Hero who uses the arts of Ninjutsu for good. *Non-Action: A Hero who lacks any form of physical or combat skills, and utilises other methods to face evil. *Nurturer: A Hero who cares for and helps others in need, with emotional or other such problems. O *Officials: A Hero who possess a rank of power and authority, and uses said position for good. *Omnipotents: Heroes who possess unlimited powers. *Omniscient: A Hero who knows everything that there is to know. *On & Off: A Hero who alters between being antagonistic and friendly. *One-Man Army: Heroes who possess incredible fighting powers or skills, so much that they can take on many opponents without the help of their comrades or allies. *One-Shot: A hero who only appears once and then disappears, never to be seen again. *Optimists: Heroes that expect that the favorable outcome will be the result in the actions they commit. *Outright: Heroes who make no attempt to hide their acts of heroism and goodness. Gallery Moon Sailor.png|Sailor Moon is the most popular and iconic example of a Magical Girl. Jin Kazama TTT2 CG art.png|Jin Kazama is an professional martial artist. Metal gear rising revengeance raiden.png|Raiden (Metal Gear) is both a Martyr and a Mechanically Modified Hero. Pikachu02.jpg|Pikachu is the popular mascot hero of the Pokémon franchise. Sherlock Holmes- Benedict Cumberbatch.jpg|Sherlock Holmes is the mastermind, though this is balanced in the series by him often facing people who are just as smart, if not smarter, than he is. 290px-ShifuGreen.jpg|Master Shifu is a popular example of a master of a villain & a mentor. -Black Shirt Guts.jpg|Guts is a brooding mercenary. Queenelinor.png|Queen Elinor is a monarch. 222079.1020.A.jpg|Sergeant Joker is a military hero. Bart.gif|Bart Simpson is a mischievous child. Sulley and Mike.png|James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski are the monsters from Monsters Inc. Alex Mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer is the mutated anti-hero. WO3-Ryu Hayabusa.png|Ryu Hayabusa is the powerful ninja. Stannis Baratheon.png|Stannis Baratheon is an official. Eucliwood profile.png|Eucliwood Hellscythe is the omnipotent, though true to heroic omnipotent form, she suppresses her powers to avoid harming those around her. KingMoon.png|King of the Moon is the omniscient. Peter Griffin.png|Peter Griffin is the good example of an on & off hero. Kratos rendering concept.jpg|Kratos is the best example of a one-man army. In his case, he has shown impressive feats of strength and magic in order to defeat hundreds of foes, deities, and even the mighty Zeus. JOY Fullbody Render.png|Joy (Inside Out) is the perfect example of an optimist. Hank Hill.png|Hank Hill is an outright hero. Category:Heroes by Type Category:Lists